


YakuLev~Dirty Talk

by VampyrSutton



Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand kink?, He is the son of Slenderman istg, Just google a picture lev's hands, M/M, Nicknames, Size Difference, Size Kink, Yaku is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampyrSutton/pseuds/VampyrSutton
Summary: Yaku may talk a big game, but he is weak to Lev talking dirty in his ear.~~~Unbeta'd again cause college is killing my Beta Readers.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: VampyrSutton Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950715
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	YakuLev~Dirty Talk

“So what was that you were saying earlier about bringing me down to your level?” Lev snickered into his angry senior’s ear who he had pinned to the wall next to his bedroom door, the shorter trying not to squirm against the thigh holding him to Lev’s level.

“Sh-shut up you stupid beanstalk,” Yaku huffed, trying to keep his dignity despite knowing what was coming. “We’re eye level now aren’t we?”

“True, but if you wanted to be riding my thigh, all you had to do was ask, Yaku-san. No need to be a brat about it. You know I would’ve been more than happy to take you apart before practice, but instead you decide to bully and pick on me all throughout. Why is that, huh Yaku-san?”

“It’s not my fault you suck. You’re lucky your stupid giraffe limbs make up for you.” The smaller man glared, knowing Lev knows he doesn’t mean it to hurt him.

“Hmmm, fair enough, but I don’t think your attitude has anything to do with my lack of volleyball skills. No, I think you just like the punishment that comes after. Am I wrong, Yaku-san?”

Yaku bit back a noise as he glared to the side. “Shut up. You’re definitely way off!”

“Oh?” Lev gave one of the feline-like smirks that seemed to be a prerequisite for joining Nekoma. “Are you sure about that, Yaku-san? I don’t think I am.” He gave a breathy chuckle by Yaku’s ear; an action he knew pissed the older off as much as it riled him up as he moved a hand down to move the collar of Yaku’s track suit to the side to nibble under his ear.

“Well you are! Whaaaa- Why would I be t-trying to get punished, stupid Lev?” Yaku was pouting now even as he moved his head to give Lev better access to his neck.

“Oh I don’t know. Couldn’t have anything to do with the thrill you get from me describing exactly how I’ll be putting you in your place. As many jabs as you make at my ‘freakishly long limbs’, you don’t seem to have any problem when they’re finding every last sweet spot you have. When I have you pinned against the wall like this? Don’t think I can’t feel you through your track pants, Yaku-san.” Lev shifted his thigh just slightly and his smirk grew at the little choked off sound Yaku gave in response with an abandoned thrust.

“Sh-shit. Don’t move, idiot.” Yaku breathed out as he tried to cover his face with an arm.

The half-Russian snickered as the hand not holding Yaku’s collar out of the way, pinned the offending arm to the wall above his head, earning a whine. “Shhh. I’ve got you Yaku-san. Just bringing you _up_ to my level is all. We both know how much you like the view from up here. Especially when you’re against the wall like this and I can reach down and open you up with my long fingers you love so much. With how it’s so easy for me to find your prostate right off the bat. Or completely avoid it if you’re being particularly bratty. But you like that too don’t you Yaku-san?” 

Yaku leaned his head back to avoid having to look at Lev as he bit back another whine, but all this accomplished was exposing more of his neck for Lev who drank in the site hungrily. Yaku had been wearing the collar of his jersey up the past week of practice and Lev could clearly see why with the fading marks he left littering his senpai’s throat. 

“Awww~ Did Yaku-san want me to mark him up some more. Was he sad the old one’s were fading?” Lev whispered as he trailed kisses and nips down Yaku’s neck.

“Mmm~ Sh-shit. Please, Le-” Yaku clamped his mouth shut before he could finish his plea.

“Aw, Yaku-san,” Lev whined despite the smirk still adorning his face. “Come on, none of that.” He let go of Yaku’s wrist to caress his face with his thumb near his mouth. “Let me hear your pretty sounds,” he teased the libero before he pulled his jersey a bit to the side and bit into his shoulder.

“Ahhh~ Fuck, Le-b!”

Yaku’s words were muffled when Lev slipped his thumb in his mouth to keep it open as he pleased. 

“Much better, Yaaa- ohohoho~ Come on, Yaku-san. That’s playing dirty.” Lev laughed when Yaku first nipped at the intruding digit before sucking it further into his mouth, making eye contact now with a triumphant gleam in his eye. 

Yaku knew what it did to his giant when he did this, and, despite how much he liked it, he wasn’t going to be the only one teased. He moved his own hands from where they were gripping Lev’s shoulders, trusting the younger to not drop him as he took hold of the hand on his face to pop the thumb out of his mouth and instead start sucking on the three middle fingers, a challenge in his eyes as he maintained eye contact. 

Something seemed to snap in Lev’s own eyes as he pulled the smaller away from the wall and walked over to place him on the bed and hover over him. 

“You are so lucky my sister leaves whenever you come over after that one time. Clothes. Off. Now.” Lev ordered, already stripping his own shirt off.

Yaku just smirked from his position under the taller first year as he followed orders, stripping his jacket and shirt off but leaving his pants. He knew how much Lev enjoyed manhandling them off while marking him. A small perk of dating a human slenderman.

“Lucky, huh? Well lucky at least one of you got common sense, yeah,” Yaku teased, hoping to rile the giant up more.

Green eyes bore into his own as his smirk returned, “Careful, chipmunk. We still have practice tomorrow.”

“Hmm, what about it? Like you could fuck me good enough to change anything.” Yaku knew he was playing with fire.

“Ohhh, feeling real bratty today, huh?” Lev snickered as he reached into his bedside drawer to pull out lube and a condom. “Guess I won’t be doing extra receiving drills this week,” he loomed over Yaku once more, “‘cause I’m gonna make sure to fuck that attitude right out of you.” Lev whispered into the smaller’s ear before devouring his mouth in a kiss.

“Mmm~ I’m g-gonna,” Lev nipped at his bottom lip as he drew him closer by his waist to start manhandling his pants off. “Fuck. Gonna hold yoooou,” Lev was nibbling and biting down his neck now as he worked his underwear off. “You to thAt! Leeeev~!” 

Lev had apparently already lubed up his hand and had his long fingers wrapped around Yaku’s cock where he pumped it slowly. “Like that, Yaku-san?” 

“Ahhh~ Ha-Hardly. Gotta d-do better than thAaaaa~!” One of those long fingers had now slipped inside of him and had Yaku pointlessly biting back a whimper. 

“I’m just getting started, chipmunk,” Lev smirked as he pumped Yaku’s cock in time with the thrust of the finger inside the smaller. “After how feral you were today? Well someone has bring you down to size and what better method than fucking you into this mattress until you can’t walk tomorrow? You trying to explain to the other senpais why you’re limping. You’ll probably use the step stool excuse again, but they’ll all know it was my cock that did that to you. My fingers,” he added a second finger to emphasize what he was saying which made Yaku squirm, “reaching so far inside you. Where’s that spot again? Right here?” Lev brushed his long fingers against a bundle of nerves that caused Yaku to cry out.

“Ahhh~! Leeeeev~! Shit, there, please! Moreeee~” Yaku squirmed under Lev, moving his hips to match Lev’s thrust, keening when a third finger was slipped in.

“God, Yaku-san. I love when you beg for even my fingers. It might kill me when I have you begging for my cock.”

“A-aaa-As if!” Yaku pouted as he keened at his prostate being brushed. “Ch-cheaterrrr~ Ahhh~!”

“Yup,” Lev teased, popping the p at the end before swallowing some of Yaku’s moans in a deep kiss.

Yaku weakly whacked Lev on the shoulder before gripping it when the fingers left him. He let out a pitiful whine at the empty feeling that only became more needy when the hand around his cock left too. “Leeeeev~!” he protested.

Lev just chuckled, “Shhh, angel. I got something you’ll like way more than my fingers.” 

Lev reassured his senior with a soft kiss to his pouty lips before swallowing the moan that escaped when he entered him. “Shit! Ahhhh~”

“Hmmm. Yes, sing for me, angel.” Lev whispered into Yaku’s ear before nipping at his neck right below. He was going to make sure his senpai had trouble hiding them this week. 

“Sh-shut uUp! Dammit mmmm Leeev~” Yaku moaned as Lev started moving at the same time he nipped at his pulse. “Ahhhh~ Stupid giraAafe! People will see!”

“You like when they do,” Lev hummed, not stopping in his actions and in fact only redoubling his efforts as he thrust into his smaller boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Yaku huffed but didn’t deny it as he dug his nails into Levs back when he brushed his prostate. “Ahhh~ Lev! There! Please ahhh~”

Lev groaned at Yaku leaving his own mark on him, “Fuck, Yaku. I’m not gonna be able to change in the club room again.”

“Good,” Yaku practically growled, moving to meet Lev’s thrust as he scratched some more. “Mine.”

“Shit. I love when you’re possessive,” Lev grinned, thrusting faster at the rough treatment.

“What happened to me not walking tomorrow, huh beanpole?” Yaku deflected as he clenched with Lev inside him.

Lev’s head fell forward with a groan before he moved his hands under Yaku’s thighs, moving them how he wanted. “I did promise that didn’t I?” He hummed.

“Get on with iiI-Ahhhh~!” Yaku was practically folded in half as Lev sped up his thrust, fucking into him harder and leaving Yaku with no other option but to either cling to the bedspread or him for dear life. 

Lev was hitting his prostate almost every time and Yaku could barely say anything other than moan the younger’s name. Just like the rest of him, Lev’s dick was long and when he got like this? Yaku already knew he wasn’t leaving this bed without at least a limp. Not like he was complaining, especially when the giant was as energetic in the bedroom as he was on the court.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I am definitely a bottom bitch. This hour's worth of work took like four because I had to keep stopping or else I'd combust. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
